Work and puppy's
by Randomnamethatwillbeignored
Summary: Cinder is having a terrible day at work, and probably the longest one in ages, and when she gets back to her room, she is just ready for bed. But she will get an unexpected surprise. What is it?


**So this is just a cute little one shot idea I need to get out of my head. National Puppy Day was on March 23rd, so I know I'm a** **little late, but who cares? Basically, Cinder is having a bad day at work and Kai cheers her up from Earth. All characters belong to Marissa Meyer. I own nothing, sadly.**

 _Cinpder POV._

It was turning out to be another boring day, the same as always: I was making good progress on building the schools all over Luna, the regolith death rate had gone down amazingly fast, parks were being built suprisingly efficiently, family friendly sectors were being filled, all of Levana's ridiculous laws had be edited or changed, and I was wiped. I returned to my quarters by 23 o'clock after 10 long hours of work. My six dogs run towards me as I enter: Chloe: Dalmation. Gizmo: Yorkie. Coco: German sheaphard/Dashund mix. Izzy: Miniature dashund. Rufas: Blutick hound/terrior mix. Stella: Husky. I laugh and drop down beside them, scratching ears and bellies. They lick my face and yip happily. I eventually get up, and am greeted by my amazing maid, Violet, who, true to her name, has the most beautiful, uniquie pair of purple eyes, which are not glamor made. She, like me, choses to not use her glamor. She also understands my fashion sence, and will still put me in heels, but not always huge, over-the-top, seven-inch heels. No, she lets me get away with 3-4 -inch heels, and she also knows that I would rather wear skinny jeans and a crop top to a party then a dress.

"Hello, Miss. Long shift you had today." She fraises it like a statment, noting that I haven't been back here in ten hours. I blow a stray hair out of my fancy braid.

"Yeah. I'm exhuatsed. You really don't know how hard it is to run a country untill Levana was the last one to run it," I say. Violet laughs. Then: "Oh! Before I forget! A package came for you today. From Earth. Specificaly the Eastern Commonwealth." She points to a cardboard box on the floor by my sitting area, with little holes in the top.

"Really?" I ask. She nods.

"Well, open it!" she insists. I laugh but walk to the pacage, kicking off my heels as I go. There is a note stuck to the side of the box. I peel it off and read it.

 _Cinder,_

 _I saw this and couldn't help thinking off you._

 _Did you know that 'National Puppy Day' is a thing? Well, it is!_

 _And, if I remember correct, you currently have six dogs (Chloe, Izzy, Stella, Gizmo, Coco, Rufas. See, I did it)! What's one more?! :)_

 _So to celebrate this seemingly random holldiay, - if you can call it that - I bought you a 'little' something._

 _She_ _'s a rescue, I know how you love saving them, and she's a puppy, only five months old._

 _I hope this makes whatever bad day your having good (and we all have 'em!)_

 _Love, Kai._

I smile and hand the note to Violet, who takes it eagerly and reads it with a huge grin on her face. As she does that, I open the box. I notice why he used quotations on 'little' now. Inside is probobly the smallest dog I have ever seen. She is grey with little black spots, and her ears and eyes look too big for her body. I pick her up and she sniffs and licks my face. I hug her to my shoulder.

 _"Aawwww!"_ Violet sqeals.

I smile and scratch her gently. Her eyes close happily.

"What are you gonna name her?" Violet asks.

"Hmm." I think. I lift her up and look at her. She sneezes. We laugh. "This is long overdue. Peony."

Tears well in Violet's eyes, and she nods. "It is long overdue," She says, stroking her back. I set her down and she runs happily, true to her puppy nature. Iko comes in at some point and we sit on the floor - me, Iko and Violet - as we watch her hop around. I take a few videos and post them, hoping that Kai will see them.

 **So this is a repost of Work And Puppys, lets hope this one will post! Thank you for reading. ;)**

 **Also, I have to give credit to my grsndparents dogs, Rufas and Izzy, who are the breeds I said they were.**


End file.
